


flower crown

by ayas3ri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flower Crowns, Shiro deserves the world, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayas3ri/pseuds/ayas3ri
Summary: You do a small affectionate gesture for Space Dad. That's basically it.





	flower crown

**Author's Note:**

> [I don't know why I was attracted to the idea of Shiro wearing flower crowns and I thought he deserved it and that he'd look beautiful--so this idea was born. Enjoy~]

“Shiro?”

Your gentle whisper reaches his ears in an instant, waking him up from his daydream. He turns around, a look of surprise on his face. He didn’t expect to see  _you_ here—or rather, to actually  _find_ him. It was amazing that you managed to find him on this foreign planet Allura decided to land that you didn’t get to explore yet. He made sure to leave the castle in silence; but, now that he thinks about it, sitting on a cliff, in a field of some random alien glowing flowers, was very conspicuous. Shiro never thought someone would search for him or notice his absence.

You were special, it seemed.

Because it was dead in the night; everyone else was already sleeping, tired from a day of training. But not you, it seemed—nor you, nor him. For Shiro, it was a normal occurrence; nightmares plagued his sleep so he preferred avoiding them if he could. No matter how much it drained his energy, he couldn’t stand waking up covered in sweat and gasping just because he dreamed about his old days under Galra captivity. Or how Zarkon managed to disable all paladins, while only _he_ remained alive…

He shook his head, trying to focus on the present and on your calming form, standing there awkwardly a few paces away from him. You were giving him a smile, but your eyes were alert and worried: Shiro hoped it wasn’t his fault that you couldn’t sleep. He wouldn’t forgive himself for worrying you—or the team—like that. He was their leader, he had a job to keep them together: and if he couldn’t keep  _himself_ together, then how he expected the team to work? So he kept his feelings hidden, tried to cheer them up instead of letting them cheer him up. Acted like everything was fine.

_But he was far from fine._

He cleared his throat, feeling it dry.  _‘Just gotta play it cool, Shiro.’_ “[name]! Wh-What are you doing here? Why aren’t you sleeping?”

You looked at your feet, smile fading. It was then when he noticed that you were holding something behind you, hiding it from his view. “..I can’t sleep lately. I keep thinking.”

“About what? What’s troubling you? You know that you should get all the sleep you can—“

“Y-Yeah, I know, but…” you sighed, taking a few tentative steps towards him.  _Shyly_. As if you were afraid to approach him. He put on a kind smile to make you feel more relaxed around him—whatever was bothering you, disturbing your dreams, he hoped he could solve with some advice. “I can’t help but think about _you_ , Shiro.”

To his surprise, he started to blush brightly. I think anyone hearing that would flush a little bit, even if you were a rather serious guy like Shiro. Well, he was a goof deep down; but most of the time, he tries to be the pillar for the team and there to set things straight. But still—you made him  _blush._ That was an incredible thing in itself.

“Err…” and he was at a loss of words, searching inspiration in the nearby ground and flowers.  _The flowers looked beautiful, illuminating your facial features and giving you a royal air—the epitome of kindness and innocence. He just wanted to pick up a bunch of them and put them in your hair, to make you smile in the dark hue of the starry sky above…_

Oh no, bad move. His mind started straying again. He had to focus: he shouldn’t bother with his feelings for you right this moment. He had to say something, even if words were hard to spit out. “Wh-Why—“ _‘Come on, Shirogane, put it back together!’_ At that, the Black Paladin took a deep breath and recomposed himself. Pushed his sentiments inside, in a corner, once again. “Why are you thinking about me?” His smile faltered a little bit— _how he wished it was something more than you probably worrying about his well-being._

He couldn’t read your expression, so pensive-like. But then you lifted your head and looked at him with determination. You inhaled and told him to turn back around. He cocked his head to the side, blinking in confusion. Yet he did as you instructed, your voice holding something firm inside of it.

“Do I need to close my eyes too?” he chuckled in amusement, playing along.

You responded in all seriousness “If you wish, but…Just listen to me, ok?” He nodded and waited, feeling that the atmosphere has shifted into a solemn one. “L-Like I said, I’ve been thinking about you lately…Probably the whole team has and they’re all worried about you. You pretend not to be hurt, but I know you are. Umm…” you paused, shifting from one foot to another. “Sorry for stalking you here out in the night, I couldn’t help it. When I see you so lonely, suffering by yourself, my heart clenches.”

His heart clenches right now too, hearing how his actions only made you frown. “…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” you shake your head, stepping even closer to the man. “I can’t understand what you’re going through, but I  _want_ to. I want to try—try to understand  _you_ , Shiro. I want to see you smiling more often. I want you to be happy because you deserve it after going through everything you did. I want to be by your side and I want you to confide in me.” Your demanding tone lowered into uncertainty, maybe thinking that you’ve crossed some lines. “..If-If you want, of course…I apologize. I acted out of place, but I can’t just leave you like this…Because I care about you.”

Shiro can’t respond. He stays still, trying hard to contain his repressed feelings—he couldn’t cry in front of you. Not after this speech. He was moved: he didn’t think that someone cared so much about him. About his well-being—and maybe he was harming himself by keeping all his problems bottled in. Sometimes he felt like confessing that he was worried, to tell someone his dreadful dreams—but he was afraid of destabilizing the team. He couldn’t afford to do that. They'd all worry too much. 

He clenches his fists in anger at himself for being this stupid—he wants to turn around and hug the hell out of you, but he’s unsure if he’s allowed or not. He calls your name strongly and you flinch.

“Y-Yes? What is it? If I’ve upset you with something, then…”

“No, that’s not it,” he says, closing his eyes. “Thank you. Thank you for reaching out for me. I appreciate it and thank you for opening my eyes. I know I’ve been wrong by keeping this away from you all.” He inhales sharply. “If you’ll have me, I’ll be in your care.”

You smiled, delighted, and almost squee at Shiro’s words. You didn’t think it’d work—but your words reached him. And that was all you wanted. “Ha ha, I’m glad! I’m  _so_ glad…” you whipped your tears and sniffed.

“Can I turn around now?”  _‘And hug you?’_

Sadly, you didn’t hear him, too deep in your fantasy. “It means that my work didn’t go to waste. Although I guess I could’ve just give it to you later, randomly…”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Give what to me?”

“Oh, uh..” you fidgeted with the thing behind your back. “Don’t look, I just…” while you were stuttering, you carefully placed a crown on top of Shiro’s head. His hand instantly shot to it, feeling it with his fingertips. This texture— _flowers?_ They felt like the ones surrounding him, knitted together with various types of leaves, all fixed in a perfect circle.  _A flower crown?_ He could guess that, at least. But  _why_? “You can turn around now.”

He did so, wearing the cutest and most confused expression you’ve ever seen on the Black paladin. You were ready, though: and took a snap of him. He blinked a couple of times, even more confused. You laughed as a response to his adorable reaction, showing him the picture you took with the phone-gadget Pidge created specially for you.

“Here! I wanted you to see it!” And he did, examining himself in the photo: he thought he looked like a dumbass, but the flower crown on top of his head…it was  _exquisite._ It was made by you for  _him._ “When I saw these flowers, I thought that you deserve them. So I wanted to create something for you! I—“ you coughed, embarrassed. “I hope you like them, or if you think they’re too childish…Um…Shiro? You ok…?”

A large smile was plastered on his lips, stretched from one ear to another, looking so soft it melted your heart as well as making it race. His eyes were expressing so much thankfulness that you couldn’t help yourself. He was so damn grateful for your presence,  _damn._ It shook you—you couldn’t hold that gaze and looked away with a small smile. Seeing the man smiling so genuinely after so much time, it filled your soul with joy. Shiro deserved the world—that was a given.

“Ah—Uh—“ you cleared your throat, trying to change the subject. “But your face is so dumb-looking in this photo, Shiro! How did you manage it?!” To hide your embarrassment, you started to laugh. Shiro could only stare at you with fondness, at how cute you laughed—and your sincere feelings melted him. Your laughter reached him and he followed you.

And, as you both stood there, in a field of glowing flowers, with their green spores floating around you, neither cared about the passing of time. In that moment, only you two mattered and the warm sentiments that were created around you.

And Shiro’s laughter carried on  _hope_ that he could be better one day. That not all things were bad. If he had you by his side, and his teammates—the bond will never break.

He swore on that crown of flowers…  


End file.
